New love, New life
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Cinta baru, hidup baru. Semuanya sudah bermula, kini mereka sedang membuka lembaran baru untuk mencari kebahagiaan bersama pasangan hidup kelak./Sequel from Begin Again/OOC/Rate/T/Pairing/SasuHina, NaruSaku and slight ShikaIno


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, story from me**

**Pair/SasuHina, NaruSaku and slight ShikaIno : Rate/T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New love, New life**

**Sequel from Begin Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terjadi keheningan selama belasan menit antar Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk saling berhadapan di depan meja bulat milik Cafe. Naruto hanya menatap datar Hinata yang juga menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Tak tahan dengan keadaan sekitar yang terlalu berisik, Naruto bangkit membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera ikut bangkit.

"Jika kau tak bisa biar aku saja yang mengatakannya !" Ujar Naruto seraya memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana jeans hitam. Hinata mendongak dan menatap sendu pemuda dingin di hadapannya.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai disini... Jangan pernah lagi menggangguku !" Naruto berkata datar namun penuh ketajaman. Hinata menunduk sesaat, lalu ia kembali mengangkat kepala dengan seulas senyum perih dan tulus yang mengiasi bibir.

"Baiklah jika memang itu keinginan Naruto-kun... Semoga Naruto-kun menemukan wanita yang bisa membuat Naruto-kun bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya..." Hinata berucap getir. Naruto diam dan hanya memasang raut datar seperti hari-hari biasa. Tanpa melontarkan jawaban sepatah katapun, pemuda pirang itu membalik badan kemudiam mulai menyusuri tenang jalan Cafe.

Setelah Naruto keluar, seseorang datang dari belakang Hinata dan langsung menepuk pelan bahu gadis tersebut membuatnya melihat ke belakang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meraih sebelah tangan Hinata untuk di gandeng.

"Kau masih mencintainya !?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kemudian menggerakkan kepala naik turun membuat ukiran senyum di bibir Sasuke pudar, namun kepudaran itu tak bertahan lama saat ia kembali berkata.

"Aku pasti bisa melupakan dia selama kau selalu ada di dekatku Sasuke-kun." Tertawa halus karena merasa tertipu, kemudian Sasuke merengkuh Hinata, mengabaikan keberadaan orang di sekitar. Toh, mereka semua juga tak peduli.

"Kau juga harus membantuku untuk melupakan Sakura" Pinta Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu, kini mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Ayo kita pulang !" Ajak Sasuke seraya menggenggam erat jemari gadis Lavender tersebut. Hinata terkikik halus, ia membalas genggaman dan menerima ajakan Sasuke yang hendak segera keluar dari Cafe sembari mereka berdua saling bergandengan.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecil Ino yang hendak pergi ke kantin terhenti saat mendapati sosok Naruto sedang duduk tenang diatap kampus. Tanpa berfikir panjang, gadis bermanik Aqumarine itu segera kesana untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun !" Panggilan lembut dari belakang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari awan putih, ia melirik datar Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin !"

"…"

Kesal tak kunjung mendapat respon dari si blonde, Ino langsung menarik tangan Naruto membuat pemuda itu berdiri terpaksa. Ketika Ino hendak melangkah, Naruto menarik tangan dari cekalannya kemudian berbalik arah membelakangi dirinya. Gadis ponytail itu tersentak, ia menatap tak mengerti punggung lebar Naruto.

"Na—"

"Jangan pernah lagi mencampuri urusanku !" Naruto menyela datar kalimat Ino membuat hati gadis itu mencolos perih bagaikan tersayat berjuta benda tajam.

"Ke–kenapa, KENAPA !?" Ino menjerit marah dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping sembari mengejar Naruto yang berjalan tenang dan langsung menubruk tubuh kekar pemuda itu dari belakang membuatnya jadi terhenti.

"Hiks hiks... Kenapa,? kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini !" Tanya Ino disela isaknya, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada bagian pinggang Naruto. Ino menggeleng kuat membuat air matanya berhamburan namun Naruto tak merespon apapun, ia malah memaksa untuk melepaskan regapan erat di pingganya.

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Hiks, katakan dulu apa hiks salahku hingga kau tak mau lagi bersamaku hiks hiks !" Pinta Ino sambil terus menangis.

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri, tetapi... Biar aku beritahu sedikit penjelasan. Kau bukan wanita yang bisa mengerti diriku, dan kau sama saja dengan wanita diluar sana. Kalian semua tak pernah tahu apa yang aku butuhkan dan apa yang aku inginkan di dunia ini" Jelas Naruto dingin dan padat membuat Ino terdiam namun masih tetap meneteskan liquid.

"Tolong maafkan aku... Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua keteledoranku terhadapmu !?" Naruto menolak dalam diam, ia menyentakkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Ino hingga terlepas dan kini telah terjadi jarak antar mereka.

"Aku tak bisa mengambil kembali sesuatu yang sudah kubuang, karena itu bisa menodai harga diriku sebagai putra bangsawan..." Naruto berkata tegas dan dingin tak memikirkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Ino yang tidak lagi sebahagia dulu, saat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Na–naruto-kun" Pemuda itu tak mengindah dan malah melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino yang duduk lemas dilantai semen sambil tak henti menangis.

**Tapp... Tapp...**

Suara derap langkah kaki dari seeorang menaikan pandangan Ino dari tunduk, disana terlihat Shikamaru sedang berdiri tenang di dekatnya dengan menampilkan wajah malas seperti biasa. Pemuda berkuncir dengan gaya buah Nanas itu berjongkok kemudian menyentuh pipi basah Ino dan mengusap air matanya walau masih bersikukuh menetes.

"Dia itu memang orang yang sangat keras kepala, selalu tak ingin keinginanya dibantah" Jelas Shikamaru pada Ino yang masih terisak kecil.

"Jika butuh, kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja. Karena itu, menangislah sepuasmu diatas bahuku, bila membagikan perasaan kepada seseorang maka bebanmu akan terasa lebih ringan..." Walau terdengar malas, tetapi Ino masih bisa menangkap ketulusan dalam kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru.

Shikmaru tersenyum tipis, segera ia rengkuh kepala gadis pirang itu dan menyadarkan di dadanya. Ino terdiam, lalu tak lama kemudian ia menangis tersedu dan begitu banyaknya menumpahkan air mata sehingga membasahi kemeja coklat yang Shikamaru kenakan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mengamati wajah cantik Hinata dari samping yang sedang melempati batu-batu kecil kedalam danau hingga menciptakan gelombang kecil. Sekelebat, sosok Naruto melintas di dalam pikiran Sasuke membuatnya jadi gelisah dan membuka suara.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto ?" Cukup lama berkutat dengan pikiran, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya membuat pergerakan Hinata yang hendak kembali melempari batu kerikil terhenti dan menoleh kearahnya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Selama beberapa minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-kun, aku sudah mulai bisa melupakan Naruto-kun dan perlahan tergantikan dengan sosokmu..." Jawab Hinata malu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, ia beranjak lalu menghampiri Hinata dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang !" Ajaknya, dan dengan senang hati Hinata menyambut uluran tangan disana.

"kurasa hati ini sudah mulai membukakan cinta baru untuk dirimu" Sasuke tersentak dengan mata membulat sempurna mendengar ungkapan lembut dari Hinata yang tengah tersipu malu.

"Hi–hinata !" Panggil pemuda emo itu tergagu. Hinata terkikik geli, maju selangkah kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke lalu ia segera meninggalkan sang lelaki dalam keadaan pipi merona samar.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun !" Hinata berpamit dari beberapa meter tempat Sasuke tertegun. Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunnya, ia mengerjap sesaat lalu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Hinata tunggu aku, sebaiknya kita pulang bersama !"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi kau harus bisa dulu menangkapku !" Hinata menyahut semangat dari kejauhan seraya melompat-lompat senang seperti gadis cilik yang baru saja menemukan cinta pertama.

"Aishh... Kau menantangku ya. Lihat saja, kau pasti akan berhasil aku dapatkan !" Teriak Sasuke percaya diri dan hanya mendapat juluran lidah dari gadis Lavender disana. Sasuke mendengus, segera ia berlari kecil dan mengejar Hinata yang langsung melarikan diri agar tak tertangkap.

Tawa bahagia lepas dari mereka, kini keduanya sudah menemukan cinta baru dan hidup baru. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk bisa sepenuhnya melupakan mantan kekasih dan memulai semunya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sakura yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. Sakura tak peduli, ia bersikukuh dan malah memeluk tubuh Naruto seerat mungkin.

"Apa yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini !?" Bantah Sakura dan terus berusaha meluluhkan kebekuan hati Naruto.

"Bukan urusamu, sebaiknya kau urusi saja Sasuke !"

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, dia melihat kita pada malam itu dan keesokan harinya aku langsung mengakhiri hubungan kami." Sakura menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar, takut akan kehilangan lelaki pirang yang sudah sejak lama sekali ia cintai, sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan sebelum dirinya menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tak peduli. Mendorong Sakura hingga pelukannya terlepas, lalu ia langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat parkir. Sambil terisak, Sakura menengadah. Masih dalam keadaan menangis, ia segera berlari mengikuti jejak Naruto.

.

.

**Bukhh...**

**Duakhh...**

"Aakhh—"

Seseorang menggeram sakit karena mendapat pukulan keras di setiap tubuhnya. Naruto, si pelaku kekerasan itu terus memukuli Suigetsu yang telah berani mengganggu dirinya. Pemuda bergigi runcing itu sudah cukup banyak memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulut, namun Naruto tak kunjung menyudahi tinjuannya pada bagian wajah dan perut Suigetsu.

"Naruto-kun !" Sakura berseru lantang melihat Naruto menghajar Suigetsu hingga babak belur di dalam gang sempit bertembokan bata merah, gadis itu ancap menghampiri Naruto dan menangkap gesit tangan pemuda itu yang hendak kembali mengerahkan kepalan tinju kuat pada wajah Suigetsu. Mendapat kesempatan emas, lelaki seperti hiu itu bangkit kemudian segera melarikan diri untuk menjauhi Naruto yang di liputi oleh amarah.

"Lepaskan aku !" Bentak Naruto marah seraya berontak dalam dekapan erat Sakura pada lengannya. Sekuat apapun Sakura menghentikan Naruto, ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang menyimpan tenaga jauh lebih lemah dari seorang lelaki, dan kini Naruto sudah lolos dari jeratannya.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengejar Suigetsu, Sakura meraih bahu pemuda itu dan menyentaknya hingga berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Gadis gulali itu dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas sorotan emosi yang membara dalam Shappire kepucatan disana.

"Biarkan aku menghabisi dia !"

"HENTIKAN !"

**Plakkk...**

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan mengarah kesampng. Sakura yang baru saja melayangkan tamparan pada sebelah pipi Naruto kembali mencekal bahu pemuda itu, memaksa orang disana untuk melihat kedalam matanya.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu,? jika kau merasa kesal dan butuh seseorang kau bisa membagi kekesalanmu itu padaku. Aku selalu siap untuk menjadi tempat sandaranmu karena itu aku mohon, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini... Curahkanlah semua masalahmu, aku akan senantiasa mendengarkannya !" Hardik Sakura melebihi kemarahan Naruto pada saat tadi menghajar Suigetsu.

Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk merunduk kemudian langsung ia peluk leher pemuda yang masih diam dalam ketertegunan itu merasakan bekas tamparan cinta dari tangan mungilnya. Tak disangka dan tak terduga oleh Sakura, tangan Naruto terangkat dan memeluk gesit pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, seolah takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

"Mereka selalu berlaku tak adil padaku... Hikz hikz" Sakura tersentak mendengar isakan Naruto, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bagian leher Naruto dengan mata terkatup rapat menikmati wangi lembut khas bau tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Tumpahkan semua isi hatimu padaku...!" Bisiknya halus memenuhi gang sempit tempat mereka berbagi pelukan kasih.

"Mereka tak peduli pada diriku dan mereka lebih mementingkan harta dari pada diriku... Aku benci pada mereka yang hanya mencintai kekayaan... Hikz" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang Sakura untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

"Sampai mati rasa benci ini akan selalu tersimpan rapat untuk mereka berdua... Ayah dan Ibuku" Kalimat terakhir Naruto membuat Sakura mengerti, sekarang gadis Bubblegum itu sudah tahu semuanya. sikap dingin dan perlakuan kejam yang selalu Naruto tunjukan, itu semua karena suatu alasan.

Dia kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tua. Sakura merapatkan wajahnya disamping leher Naruto sembari telapak kecilnya membelai lembut rambut pirang belakang Naruto. Mulai detik ini ia berjanji untuk menggantikan posisi kedua orang tua Naruto, bagaimanapun caranya ia akan berusaha memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang penuh agar Naruto tak merasa kesepian lagi.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang cukup ramai dan kebanyakan dari umat manusia jalan bersama dengan masing-masing kekasih termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Kini hubungan mereka semakin dekat, Sasuke yang selalu ada disisi Hinata dalam sedih maupun senang dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hinata merasa sangat bahagia bisa menemukan sosok pria seperti Sasuke, ia begitu bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Sasuke untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto. Sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto, tetapi persaan tersebut perlahan memudar dan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kau lelah !" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuyar lamun Hinata, gadis itu menggeleng seraya tak menghentikan langkah kaki bersamaan dengan jejak Sasuke. Mendengus, kemudian pemuda bergaya emo itu mendahului langkah Hinata lalu setelah sedikit ada jarak, ia langsung berjongkok di depan gadis indigo tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun lakukan ?!"

"Naiklah ke punggungku !" Perintah Sasuke menciptakan rona samar dikedua pipi Hinata.

"Ti—"

"Kalau kau tak mau aku juga tidak akan memaksa" Belum sempat Hinata protes, Sasuke terlebih dulu menyela. Lelaki itu kecewa, namun tak bertahan lama ketika merasakan tangan hangat Hinata memeluk lehernya dan punggungnya mendadak jadi terasa berat.

"Kau lumayan berat untuk ukuran tubuh seorang wa—aawww..." Sasuke meringis karena mendapat cubitan gemas di bahunya, anggap saja itu hadiah dari ucapan manis yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Aku tidak gendut !" Pekik gadis itu sebal tepat di dekat telinga Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit menjauhkan kepala darinya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi tak perlu pakai teriak di telingaku..." Sindir Sasuke malas.

"Itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri !" Hinata membantah tak mau kalah. Sasuke berdecak seraya mulai berjalan menyusuri pinggir jalan raya.

"Tap—"

"Turunkan saja aku !" Pinta Hinata cemberut.

"Ck baiklah, tolong maafkan aku Putri Hinata" Sudut bibir gadis indigo itu terangkat tinggi, merasa senang mendapat panggilan sopan dari Sasuke.

"Aku terima kata maaf darimu Sasuke-kun" Hinata berbisik halus disamping telinga Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pemuda yang sedang mengulas senyum tipis itu.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke yang hanya mendapat balasan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari si gadis.

.

.

.

.

Pancaran sinar rembulan menembus masuk kedalam kamar seseorang melalui celah gorden tipis yang berkibar karena ulah angin malam. Ruangan yang di terangi oleh cahaya lampu putih itu memperjalas aktifitas kedua insan di dalam sana, diatas kasur lebar dan empuk yang menjadi tempat berbagi kehangatan oleh sepasang anak adam dan hawa.

Jemari lentik Sakura membelai penuh sayang helaian pirang Naruto yang bertumpu penuh diatas dada polosnya yang hanya terbalut oleh selimut hijau muda tebal. Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati jari-jari kecil si gadis meremas rambutnya.

"Naruto-kun !" Panggil Sakura halus seraya menggeser sedikit letak kepalanya diatas bantal.

"Hn" Hanya itu respon dari Naruto.

"Aku minta kau mengatakan dengan jujur..."

"Katakanlah" Perintah Naruto tanpa berniat beranjak dari dada hangat Sakura.

"Apa kau mencintaiku !?" Tersenyum tipis, kemudian Naruto meninggalkan dada Sakura dan kini bergantian menatap lekat wajah cantik gadis gulali itu.

"Hanya sedikit..." Sakura merasa sedih, ketika ia hendak memalingkan wajah kearah samping, Naruto segera mencegah dengan cara menyentuh dagu lancipnya.

"Tolong ajarkan aku untuk bisa lebih dalam dan kuat lagi mencintai dirimu !" Sukses, kata-kata Naruto bagaikan penyemangat untuk hati Sakura agar bisa membuat pemuda yang mengungkung tubuhnya itu benar-benar bisa mencintai dirinya.

"Pasti, pasti kau bisa... Aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Yakin Sakura mantap dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku percaya itu" Naruto berkata seraya mengangkat sudut bibir kemudian menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku senang kau mempercayaiku..." Ujar Sakura bahagia, ia menarik tengkuk kokoh Naruto lalu melumat bibir tipis milik si lelaki blonde. Setelah cukup puas berbagi ciuman, Naruto sedikit membuat jarak antar wajah mereka untuk melihat semu pekat di pipi Sakura.

"Aku lapar, tolong masakan sesuatu yang lezat untuk ku" Pinta Naruto pada Sakura yang langsung terkikik geli.

"Baiklah"

"Bercinta denganmu membuatku jadi merasa lap—"

"Cukup !" Sakura membekap pelan mulut Naruto, ia malu bila harus mengungkit persatuan liar mereka tadi. Naruto menyeringai lebar kemudian segera menyerang bibir peach mungil Sakura.

Hanya sekilas.

"Aku ingin bibir ini mengulum lagi milikku seperti tadi" Naruto berbisik mesum usai mengecup daging manis nan kenyal milik Sakura.

"Tapi aku harus masak sekarang" Elak Sakura malu-malu seraya memaksa bangkit, namun Naruto tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Nanti saja... Untuk saat ini aku tak terima penolakan !"

**Glekk...**

Sakura meneguk ludah. Naruto menyeringai mesum dan langsung menyingkap selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh indah Sakura lalu membuang benda penganggu itu kebawah lantai marmer. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, hanyalah terdengar suara pekikan seorang wanita dari dalam kamar bernuansa putih polos tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to reviews Begin Again »** apikachudoodol/Esya. /Lawachan-Ai/virgo24/Putera uzumaki/ren/Guest/virgo/shaka mia/hiru nesaan/Guest .777./bebek kuning/Line-chan SHL/bapaknya obama/fannyc/Wagus-san


End file.
